Battle is my desteny!
by DevilHunterX
Summary: Summary nyusul! untuk awal ane kasih warn aja! warn : Oc, Ooc, Tournament, humor garing dll,


Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan milik saya!

Rate : T

Genre : Battle tournament!, Romance, Friendship, humor? and many more!

Pair : ? x ?

Warn : Ooc, Oc, Incest, Humor basi, Typo pasti slalu ada, dll,

.

.

.

Yo! Devil hunter! hadir kembali, tentu dengan fic baru!, bergenre 'Battle!/Turnament' harap di catat,

di fic ini! Ada banyak 'Oc' dari Anime serta karakter game bila perlu? dan harap di ingat 'Gak suka mending gak usah baca,

dah itu aja happy reading!

.

.

dan ini pemberitahuan update!

my new life : process 50%

the boys with his life : 75%

dah itu aja!

dan maaf jika author lama gak up kemaren! gomnnasai.

tapi mulai saat ini bakal teratur kok seperti biasanya (Maybe)

.

.

and happy reading

.

.

Author p o v!

Ini sebuah kisah tentang dunia yang penuh dengan kata 'Harus'

Harus menang!

Harus maju!

dan Harus Siap tempur!

dan ini adalah dunia yang penuh akan kata 'Sakit'.

Sakit akan kebencian!

Sakit akan penghianatan!

serta Sakit akan adanya penindasan!

Namun seiring berjalanya waktu kata-kata tersebut mulai pudar tergantikan oleh kata ' menang dan kalah'

Ya! Dunia ini penuh misteri,

Namun yang pasti, Di sini di kota yang bernama Fictoria!

Kalian akan terus berkata 'Maju' ataupun 'Hajar' bahkan 'Bunuh' bila perlu.

Di kota ini 'Fictoria' terdapat hal yang Menarik!

Dimulai dari 'Tournamen' kenaikan pringkat!

Ujian kelulusan 'class'

dan Tentu 'Battle tournament alias Battle Tim!' yang bisa berangotakan min 2 orang, hingga max 6 orang,

dan Di kota ini pula yang meminpin ialah orang yang mendirikan kota ini dan ia di sebut sebagai 'Zero!'

Zero ialah seorang yang memilki kekutan untuk mengendalikan besi dan tentu ia adalah seorang yang membangun kota ini untuk para 'Slayer' dan kota ini juga ada tingkatan dari para penghuninya.

di mulai dari E : class para pemula atau pendatang baru di kota ini!

C : untuk para 'Slayer' yang sudah melalui ujian kelulusan.

B ' Brave' : para 'Slayer' yang sudah bisa melakukan misi!

A 'Alright!' : ini khusus para slayer yang telah mencapai level '20' dan sudah bisa mengikuti word Tournament!

S 'Superior' : ini khusus 'Slayer' yang telah bisa mengunakan sebuah 'Avatar/ Vamiliar' sebuah hewan pembantu saat dalan sebuah peetarungan, dan ini adalah class paling tinggi dari semula class yang ada.

dan masih ada class 'Ss dan SSS' tapi Kapan- kapan saja author pegal nulisnya! te-he!

.

Tapi dikota ini 'Fictoria' tak ada yang namanya dendam, karna pertarungan ini dilakukan secara suka cita dan tentu untuk memper erat tali persahabatan antar 'Slayer'.

oh ya! ngomong-ngomong soal Slayer!

Slayer adalah julukan bagi mereka yang mempunyai sebuah 'Gauntlet' di tangan kanan dan ada yang kiri, dan biasanya satu slayer tak ada yang sama,

mulai beda warna, bentuk, elemen, dan tentu kekuatan,

Dan ada 10 Gauntlet Legendaris di dunia ini.

Dan tentu parapengguna gauntlet legendaris tersebut masih belum bisa di temukan karna masih samar ada yang bisa mengunakan salah satu teknik tersebut!

Tapi yang pasti kota ini penuh sorak riuh para penonton saat ada pertarungan di arena bertarung yang biasa di sebut sebagai ' Battle Tournament' yang bisa di ikuti oleh selufuh clas yang ada dari E - S, bisa mengikuti tournament ini.

Tapi cerita ini masih belum tuntas disini dan ini hanya awal dari sebuah perjalanan seorang pemuda bernama ~Wush!

.

.

Battle is my Desteny! !

Capter 1

Impian yang penuh perjuangan!

.

.

Autho End!

.

.

Story start!

.

.

Kini pagi hari sudah datang, di kota Konoha!, terbukti matahari sudah mulai muncul di upuk timur dan Ayam juga mulai menyuarakan titahnya,

tentu hal tersebut juga terasa di kediaman seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata Biru laut tak lupa tiga buah goresan di masing-masinng pipinya menambah kesan imut serta 'sadis' di waktu ia marah.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai membuka iris saffire? miliknya dan melai terbangun dari tidur nyenyak yang ia rasakan.

"Ngghh... pagi rupanya!" gumam pemuda tersebut yang bisa kita pangil sebagai Namikaze Naruto.

Anak kedua dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kusina, dan adik dari Namikaze Naruko.

Ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Clek!

tap.. tap.. tap..

ia terus berjalan keluar hingga sesosok perempuan cantik yang memakai clemek hijau tua terlihat di penglihatanya dan membuat ia menyungingkan senyum.

"Ohayou Naruko Nee-chan!" sapa Naruto pada perempuan tersebut yang ternyata ialah kakanya, Namikaze Naruko.

Sedangkan Naruko yang memasak merasa ada yang memangilnya ia menengok ke asal suara tersebut dan bisa melihat Naruto disana.

"Ohayou! Naruto-Kun!" balas Naruko rias sambil tersenyum ramah.

Namun ada kata yang membuat Naruto agam malu.

"moo.. Nee-chan, kenapa kau memangilku dengan Surfix -kun sih? kita kan adik dan kakak! nanti kita bisa dikira Pacaran lo! Apa Nee-chan mau?!" kata Naruto panjang lebar, sambil menyuarakan pendapatnya. karna ia merasa sedikit risih dengan pangilan -kun itu, meski ia sudah terbiasa di pangil seperti itu oleh Naruko.

Blush!

sontak perkataan terakhir Naruto membuat Naruko merona merah.

'P-p-pacar! kyaaa' batin Naruko histeris sambil tanganya menutup muka merah pada miliknya.

Naruto, ia hanya cengo melihat tingkah kakanya tersebut, dan ia malah pergi dengan santainya dari situ.

Sedangkan Naruko yang belum sadar Naruto pergi ia malah mengumamkan kata-kata sakral di sana.

"j-jika Naruto-kun m-mau, Nee-chan j-juga mau kok, jadi p-pacar mu!" kata Naruko yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan tanganya tentu wajanya yang penuh rona merah disana.

" ... " tak terdengar jawaban atas perkataanya barusan.

Naruko yang merasa sepi ia membuka tanganya yang ia gunakan untuk bersembunnyi dan ia mendapati tidak ada Naruto di sana.

"A-are!"

.

.

-Naruto side.

.

.

Mari tingalkan Naruko dengan kebengonganya menuju ke Naruto yang berjalan jalan di pinggir danau Konoha.

"Huahhh... udaranya segar!" kata Naruto merasakan udara sejuk di pingir sunngai tersebut.

Karne memang ia sering sekali datang kesini dari mulai duduk di pingir sunhai, sampai cuma berjalan-jalan seperti saat ini.

Namun ke nyamananya buyar saat ia melihat sebuah cahaya di pingir hutan tersebut dan.

Duarrrr!

terdengar ledakan dari dalam hutan tersebut.

kemudian Naruto yan penasaran langsung berlari menuju tempat tersebut,

tapi?

"A-apa ini!"

ia malah melihat sebuah lubang berdomiameter sebesar 50-100 meter di hadapanya dan di tengah tempat tersebut terdapat sebuah cahaya berwarna pelangi dan nampak menuju ke arahnya.

"a-apa itu? a-apa itu h-hantu!" kata Naruto merinding disko saat melihat cahaya tersebut melayang ke arahnya.

dan

swush!

"ohk.. guhk.. a-apa yang- *brukh* " Naruto malah pingsan. saat cahaya tersebul melesat sangat cepat menuju ke tubuhnya dan masuk secara paksa!

.

—Mind skape on!

.

Kini kita sudah masuk di alam sadqr Naruto dan disana kita bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah terbaring lemah.

"Ugh! di-dimana ini?" kata Naruto yang baru bangun sambil menatap sekitarnya.

gelap!

ya! yang ia lihat cuma kegelapan di sana-sini.

Namun muncul se cercah chaya di depanya.

"si-silau!" gumam Naruto saat cahaya tersebut semakin terang dan bertambah terang hinnga membuat ia silau.

sring!

Dan dari cahaya tersebut munculah sebuah Gauntlet hitam dan di pungung tanganya terdapat crystal berwarna pelangi,

"S-siapa kau?" tanya bingung Naruto.

Namun ia inggat, itu sebuah gauntlet jadi mana mungkin bicara.

tapi lagi-lagi pikiranya membohongi apa yang terjadi.

Gauntlet terdebut ternyata mengeluarkan suara!

"Aku, kau bisa memangilku sebagai Elemental Bringger, No 8!" ucap Sosok tersebut yang bernama '8' dan ia mennyebutkan jenis 'Gauntlet' yang ia miliki,

"Eh.. ka-kau b-bisa bi-bi-bicara?" tanya Naruto yang belum ngeh dengan apa yanh ia dengar + lihat barusan.

"Apa kau belum mengenali Jenis Gauntlet ini?" tanya lagi no 8.

"memang, aku tau kau sebuah gauntlet! tapi kau bicara? uwaaa... apa kau hantu hiii.." jawab Naruto sambil merinding saat mengatakan hantu barusan.

Sweadrop menghapiri no8, dan ia menjawab.

"Kami para gauntlet, memang ada yang bisa bicara dan tidak! aku salah satunya yang bisa berbicara!" jelas No 8 pada Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto jadi tenang dan mulai mengerti situadi saat ini.

"dan Saat ini kita dimana? no 8? argh... Namamu aneh! apa tak ada Nama yang lain?" kata Naruto sambil berteriak frustrasi.

"hm... tak ada! apa kau bisa memberi saran?" bukan menjawab makah ganti bertanya.

"umm... Siro umm.. Udon? jelek Teriyaki, wuha ini bagus!" teriak girang Naruto yang telah menemukan nama absurd untuk no8.

doeng!

"T-teriyaki, cuih gak sudi aku cih!" bantak no8 tak terima namanya teriyaki, bisa-bisa ia malah jadi bahan cocolan gorengan warteg nanti?

"eh.. tapi teriyaki itu enak dan pedas! lalu kau mauapa Negro? Maho atau Nero? " kata Naruto menyahuti pendapat no8.

"Aha. ya Nero itu bagus bocah, Nero terdengar kuat!" kata No8, setuju dengan nama Nero barusan.

"eh, Nero ya? yosh saat jni Namamu Nero, dan Aku Namikaze Naruto!" kata Naruto riag sambil memperkenalkan dirinya pada Nero.

Namun Naruto masih bingung dan membatin.

'Elemental Bringger, bukan kah itu salah satu gauntlet petarung? tapi kenapa ia disini?' batin Naruto bingung plus syok karna melihat ada Gauntlet di hadapanya tersebut.

karna biasanya yang memiliki Gauntlet ialah orang yang memiliki garis keturunan seorang 'Slayer' dan ia bukan salah satu dari mereka, bahkan ia cuma tingal bersama kluarganya.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan bocah! dan akan ku jawab pertanyaanmu" kata Naro yang tau isi pikiran Naruto.

"Aku disini karna, kau telah membangunkanku dengan cara selalu berjalan di tepi danau tersebut, dan berkat kau selalu hadir disana dan aku juga selalu menerima energi positif darimu hingga membuat kekuatanku merespon kedatanngamu hari ini, dan aku disini ingin menjadikanmu sebagai seorang Slayer! Nah apa kau mau bocah?" jelas Nero pada Naruto panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia tak menyanka karna ia sangat sering berjalan di dekat danau tersebut membuat sebuah kekuatan terbangun dan ingin menjadikan ku slayer? itulah kira-kira isi pikiran Naruto.

"bocah! woy! " teriak Nero yang merasa di abaikan oleh Naruto.

"E-eh iya!" kata Naruto baru sadar.

"jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Naruto nampak ragu untuk menjawab, tapi ia juga merasa inggin mewujudkan ipianya menjadi seorang 'Slayer' tingkat A/ S , saat kecil dulu.

dan sekarang kesempatanya sudah ada di depan matanya sendiri lalu ia berkata, saat telah menentukan pilihanya.

"Baik, aku terima kau sebagai patnerku Nero! dan aku juga ingin mewujudkan impian ku menhadi seorang Slayer tingkat S, dan membantu mereka yang membutuhkan itu tujuanku!" jawab tegas Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

Nero yang melihat respon Naruto ikut merasa senang, karna sekian lama ia tertidur baru kali ini ia bisa melihat seorang yang bersunguh-sunguh dan memiliki impian yang menarik. serta tujuan yang begitu mulia.

"Baik, dan sekarang , Aku No8 menerimamu sebagai 'Slayer' ku dan aku akan memnghancurkan siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan tuanku, itulah janji setiaku!" ucap sumpah Nero, dan serelah itu Nero mulai memudar dan berpindah di tangan kanan Naruto.

"Ah.. a-apa ini!" gumam Naruto merasa agak sakit saat muncul gauntlet di tangan kananya.

Sring.

dan jadilah dangan kannan Naruto tertutupi oleh gauntlet se siku dan berwarna hitam kelam, bergerigi di bagian sikunya berbentuk pedang panjang.

a/n : mirip Beowulf 'DMC' tapi di sikunya berbentuk pedang pannjang sampai sebahu.

Gak bisa bayangin? pergi sana! hahaha... becanda kok!

dan di pungung tanganya terdapat crystal berwarna, pelangi tapi saat ini berganti putih bening.

"Nah sekarang aku sudah menjadi patnermu Naruto." kata Naro lewat pikiranya.

"Eh, itu kau Nero?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Gzzz... tentu ini aku bocah!" balas Nero sewot.

"Hai. hai. dan bagai mana cara kita keluar dari sini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Konsenterasi, dan bayangkan kau kembali ke dunia nyata!" jelas Nero lewat pikiranyaa.

"hai!" dan Naruto menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi,

sring!

tiba-tiba tubuhnya menghilang dari sana pertanda ia sudah keluar dari mind skape nya.

.

—real word!

.

"Engh! " lenguh Naruto sambil memegang kepalannya.

kemudian ia melihat tangan kanannya dan.

"Ah. jadi ini nyata" ia tak terkejut, cih padahal author ingin mengejutkan Naruto tadi, kapret!

Dan Naruto mengambil posisi berdiri dan berkata.

"Hey Nero, bagai mana menghilangkan benda ini?" tanya Naruto pada Nero tentu lewat pikiranya.

"Konsentrasilah, dan bayangkan gauntlet tersebut hilang!" jawan Nero.

Tanpa babibu Naruto hanya menurut dan ia membayangkan gauntlet tersebut menghilang, dan hadilnya tepat gauntlet tersebut menghilang!

"Yosh! sebagai awal aku mewujudkan impianku aku ingin menguasai kekuatan gauntlet ini, mohon bantuanya Nero!" teriak Naruto bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tanganya di udara,

ia sangat semangat hari ini.

Nero hanya membatin senang melihat niat Naruto yang begitu bagus, tapi terdengar agak lucu di sisi Nero.

"Yosh! dan latihanmu di mulai Besok Naruto, jadi persiapkan dirimu!" balas Nero dengan Nada serius.

"Baiklah! dan ayo kita pulang!" teriak lagi Naruto, sambil berjalan pulang. untukmakan karna ia belum makan dari tadi saat keluar rumah.

Latar pagi yang mulai siang mengiringi langkah Naruto dan tentu impian yang ia akan jalani mungkin terasa berat untuk ia lalui,

tapi ia tak akan goyah sekalipun,

karna,

ini tujuanya.

impianya!

Namun, apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruko tau Naruto mempunyai sebuah Gauntlet?!

.

jadi terus saksikan 'Battle is my desteny! ! '

capter 2 : Awal untuk mencapai impian!

.

.

dan

.

.

hureeeee selesai juga nih fic baru ane!

apa bagus?

jelek?

MAINSTREAM ?

mohon pendapatnya minna!

.

.

dan ini fic, fiksi buatan saya sendiri dan ini ane ambil dari berbagai unsur Anime, Naruto dan all anime.

jadi mohon maklumi jika jelek.

.

.

dan apa harus lanjut?

.

.

please Review!


End file.
